The invention relates to a windshield wiper system with two wipers that travel in opposite directions. In an opposed-pattern wiper system, the wipers travel in opposite directions. The wipers are driven by a drive unit, the two wipers being coupled to each other by means of a mechanism in such a way that the wipers do not collide during operation.
Up till now, the angular preadjustment of the opposed-pattern wipers has been manually set. This is carried out based on individual, manually determined angular positions of the wipers in which the wipers do not touch. Then, these angular positions are connected to one another by means of control curves, based on cubic curve elements. The disadvantage here is that this does not absolutely guarantee that collisions will be prevented; whether the wipers collide or not depends instead on the experience of the development engineer. Moreover, the curve elements are not suitable for a regulation since the curves can only be time-differentiated once, as a result of which the desired curves generate instabilities in the course of accelerations. This causes the wipers to chatter.
The object of the current invention, therefore, is to design the control of opposed-pattern wipers so that the wipers do not chatter or collide during operation.